Emberfire
__NOEDITSECTION__ ❝ I know damn well what I did. Do I regret it? Yeah, yeah I do. I do regret it. But there's nothing I can do it about it now. I made a mistake and it'll ruin me for as long as I'll live. I was blinded by love. Don't say you don't know how I feel, because you do. And I couldn't give two shits if he doesn't love me, doesn't care about me, doesn't look at me anymore... Because I know how to handle being alone. I've done it before, I can do it again"'' ❞ — Emberfire to Sparkbite about Vulturecry 'Appearance' Description: Emberfire is a tall, long-legged, evenly-muscled, scarred she-cat with curled, long black claws. She's medium-furred, but her fur grows thicker around her tail, her chest, forehead, and the backs of her legs, however, her pelt is relatively sleek and thin and usually well-groomed. Her pattern is alike to a smoky grey and vibrant orange calico with tabby markings, and lighter cream colors on her chest, belly and paws. A large scar splits her face, running down her face and her muzzle, and continuing to end beneath her eyes. Her left ear is tattered, and multiple scars litter on her shoulders and legs. Emberfire's eyes are a deep, intense amber. Voice: Kali Uchis Scent: Emberfire carries a woodsy scent to her that's quite intoxicating- but she isn't afraid to get feminine, often lining her nest with lavender so she picks up the soothing scent. Gait: Emberfire has a confident, powerful gait, and almost never walks slowly, or with her head down. Her tail lashes behind her, and her chin is usually tilted up. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' Devoted - * '''+ Ambitious - * +''' Witty- * '''+ Innovative- * ±''' Bold * '''± Selfish * ±''' Risk-taker * '''± Insensitive * −''' Aggressive * '''− Sadistic * −''' Cold * '''− Tempermental 'Likes' h 'Dislikes' *Spiders **Emberfire finds them disgusting, creepy, horrific, and annoying as hell. *Sensitive cats **"Grow the hell up!" *Sparkbite **"Entitled asshole. He's a literal bird." 'Goals' * 'Fears' *Spiders **"Die..." 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Age Range: 0-7 moons 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Age Range: 7-?? 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Age Range: ??-Now moons 'Rogue' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Age Range: ??-Now moons 'Relationships' 'Kin' h 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= Nightstar Sparkbite Rowanpaw Vulturecry |-|WindClan= |-|ShadowClan= |-|RiverClan= |-|SkyClan= |-|Outside the Clans= 'Trivia' * 'Quotes' 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:ThunderClan Category:Sparklepet1356 Category:OC Category:Warrior Category:Characters